1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustment system, and more particularly to an output signal adjustment system which is capable of automatically adjusting the slope of the rising and falling edges of the output signal of the sender of the high-speed data transmission system.
2. Description of Related Arts
In the high-speed data transmission system, due to the change of the packaging, the printed circuit board, the transmission line and other sender loads, the slope of the rising and falling edges of the output signal of the sender will be changed, thereby affecting the quality of the output signal of the sender.
When the capacitive reactance of the load is larger, the slope of the rising and falling edges of the output signal of the sender will be decreased. When the bit width of the output signal is very small, the energy of the high and low frequency of the output signal is seriously affected, thereby affecting the stability of the high-speed data transmission system. When the capacitive reactance of the load is smaller, the slope of the rising and falling edges of the output signal of the sender will be increased, due to the effect of the inductive reactance of the load, the output signal is overshot.